1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shell fish tool and is directed more particularly to a tool having unique jaws for gripping and cracking lobster and crab shells, claws, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the enjoyment of lobsters, crabs, and the like, it is necessary to separate the meat from the hard shell portions thereof. Various tools have been designed to assist in this endeavor, as for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,802, issued Jan. 8, 1963, to F. Gambardella, and 3,395,421, issued Aug. 6, 1968, to C. L. Harless, Jr.